Phineas and ferb around the world in 20 days
Plot Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Stacy, Jenny, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, and Jeke go around the world in twenty days while Doofenshmirtz, in his new -Inator, races them all way around in 20 days back to Danville. Summary Part 1 When Phineas and Ferb discover they have not visited everywhere this summer they make the Sun Beater, except it makes it easier and not so breakable. Meanwhile, Perry gets his briefing from Major Monogram that says, "Doof is building a plane-Inator," and Perry leaves. Meanwhile Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, and Irving come to see their invention, but then Ferb leaves and goes to Charlene's house and picks Vanessa up and she gets brought to the backyard and they see that first on their trip around the world, they are going to visit Meap in space, but Buford doesn't agree just like in [Summer Belongs to You]. Meanwhile Perry crashes into Doof's lair, but he sees a robot and it says "Perry the platypus if you are looking for me please do not go down to my basement," and he finds Doof, but Doof traps Perry and starts the -Inator and leaves. Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, Jeke, and Vanessa get in the Sun Beater, but then Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny come out and they see they are doing something as Candace would say "bustworthy," but then Stacy and Jenny look at the map and they see they are going to Paris, so Candace and Jeremy agree that they should then Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny join them in the Sun Beater and they head out for space; meanwhile, Major Monogram sends Agent T to untie Agent P. Meanwhile Linda and Lawrence return from a trip to the grocery store and they see at Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are gone. Meanwhile Norm, Perry, and Major Monogram go after Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Stacy, Jenny, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, Jeke, and Vanessa reach Meap's space ship they leave their Sun Beater in a cell on Meap's ship and they visit Meap, but Doofenshmirtz is there and Vanessa talks to Doof, then Vanessa gets back to where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, Jeke, and Meap were, and Vanessa told them to go after her dad. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz and Mitch follow Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, Jeke, Vanessa, and Meap. Meanwhile in Danville Linda and Lawrence call Vivian for help. Meanwhile in New York Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Albert, Irving, Jeke, Vanessa, and Meap, but since people would think he looks weird Meap sneaks into Hotel Cre Al meanwhile Doofenshmirtz checks into the next door hotel called The Best Stay, while Mitch sneaks around the back; Major Monogram checks into the hotel next to Doof called The Best Times while Perry and Norm sneaked around the back. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes